1982 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 9–6–4–3–2–1 |enginesuppliers = , , , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=1982 |driver1 =Keke Rosberg |driver1points =44 |driver2 =Didier Pironi |driver2points =39 |driver3 =John Watson |driver3points =39 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =74 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =69 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =62 }} The 1982 Formula One season was the 33rd season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. It included sixteen races that comprised the championship, with the Drivers' Championship being won by Finnish driver Keke Rosberg of , with the Manufacturers' Championship (as it was then known) being won by . In a highly competitive, controversial and tragic season, eleven drivers shared the sixteen race victories, no driver winning more than two races. Champion Rosberg won just one race, and at one point the last nine races had seen nine different winners. The season started in controversy. Strike action from the Grand Prix Drivers' Association, headed by the returning Niki Lauda in protest of the new Super Licence conditions, nearly saw the first race in South Africa cancelled. Alain Prost won that race, and was awarded victory in Brazil after Nelson Piquet and Keke Rosberg were disqualified for having ballast water tanks. A trip to California saw Lauda take the first win of his comeback. A decision to boycott the was taken in protest of the Brazil disqualifications by the Formula One Constructors' Association (FOCA) and only 14 cars were entered. A front row lockout by ended with a 1–2, with Gilles Villeneuve ahead of teammate Didier Pironi until Pironi overtook his teammate after the Canadian had believed that they had been ordered to hold position. Villeneuve announced that he would never talk to his teammate again. Tragically, at the next race in Belgium, Villeneuve was fatally injured in accident when qualifying with Jochen Mass. John Watson won the race. At the , an eventual ending that saw Prost crash, Riccardo Patrese spin, Pironi and Andrea de Cesaris run out of fuel, Derek Daly stopping with a seized up gearbox and eventually Patrese restarting to win, all in the last few laps. After six races Prost, despite not scoring any points after his second victory, still held the Championship lead. Back to America, Watson won his second race in three events from seventeenth on the grid, taking the championship lead in the process. Moving north to Canada, Piquet made it three winners in three races; however, rookie Riccardo Paletti had been killed in an accident at the start. Back in Europe, Pironi won his second race of the season at the , taking the championship lead at the after a second place behind Lauda. In France, French drivers finished in the top four places, René Arnoux's win made it six different winners in the last six races, and Pironi extended his lead to nine points over Watson. An accident involving Mass and Mauro Baldi saw Mass retire from F1 after the race. Crossing the border to Germany, championship leader Pironi seriously injured himself in a practice accident and was to never race again as new teammate Patrick Tambay won his first race, giving Ferrari the lead over in the Constructors' Championship. Elio de Angelis took his first win, at the Österreichring, just half a second ahead of Rosberg, who proceed to make it nine winners from nine races with his first win at the in Dijon. Following this, Rosberg overtook Pironi in the championship. Arnoux won his second race of the season to break the consecutive different winners streak, and with Watson only finishing fourth, Rosberg had all but won the championship. A surprise victory from Michele Alboreto in his rounded off an unpredictable year, a fifth place being enough for Rosberg to win his first Drivers' Championship by five points over Pironi and Watson. Teams and Drivers Entry List Parmalat Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = BT50 BT49C BT49D |tyre = |engine = M12/M13 1.5 L4t DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16* |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver = Riccardo Patrese |seconddriverrounds= 1–3, 5–16† }} Team Tyrrell |constructor = |chassis = 011 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Michele Alboreto |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver = Slim Borgudd |seconddriverrounds= 1–3 |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Brian Henton |thirddriverrounds = 4–16 }} TAG Williams Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = FW07C FW07D FW08 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Carlos Reutemann |firstdriverrounds = 1–2 |seconddrivernumber= 5 |seconddriver = Mario Andretti |seconddriverrounds= 3 |thirddrivernumber = 5 |thirddriver = Derek Daly |thirddriverrounds = 5–16 |fourthdrivernumber= 6 |fourthdriver = Keke Rosberg |fourthdriverrounds= 1–3, 5–16 }} Marlboro McLaren International |constructor = |chassis = MP4/1B |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = John Watson |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver = Niki Lauda |seconddriverrounds= 1–3, 5–16 }} Team ATS |constructor = |chassis = D5 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Manfred Winkelhock |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver = Eliseo Salazar |seconddriverrounds= All }} John Player Team Lotus |constructor = |chassis = 87D 91 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Elio de Angelis |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver = Nigel Mansell |seconddriverrounds= 1–3, 5–8, 10, 12–16 |thirddrivernumber = 12 |thirddriver = Roberto Moreno |thirddriverrounds = 9 |fourthdrivernumber= 12 |fourthdriver = Geoff Lees |fourthdriverrounds= 11 }} Ensign Racing |constructor = |chassis = N180B N181 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver = Roberto Guerrero |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 }} Equipe Renault Elf |constructor = |chassis = RE30B |tyre = |engine = EF1 1.5 V6t |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Alain Prost |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 16 |seconddriver = René Arnoux |seconddriverrounds= All }} Rothmans March Grand Prix Team LBT Team March |constructor = |chassis = 821 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Jochen Mass |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–11 |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver = Rupert Keegan |seconddriverrounds= 12–16 |thirddrivernumber = 18 |thirddriver = Raul Boesel |thirddriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 |fourthdrivernumber= 19 |fourthdriver = Emilio de Villota |fourthdriverrounds= 5–9 }} Fittipaldi Automotive |constructor = |chassis = F8D F9 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver = Chico Serra |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 }} Marlboro Team Alfa Romeo |constructor = |chassis = 179D 182 182B 182T |tyre = |engine = 1260 3.0 V8 890t 1.5 V8t |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver = Andrea de Cesaris |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver = Bruno Giacomelli |seconddriverrounds= All }} Equipe Talbot Gitanes |constructor = |chassis = JS17B JS19 |tyre = |engine = MS81 3.0 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = Eddie Cheever |firstdriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 |seconddrivernumber= 26 |seconddriver = Jacques Laffite |seconddriverrounds= 1–3, 5–16 }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 126C2 |tyre = |engine = 021 1.5 V6t |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Gilles Villeneuve‡ |firstdriverrounds = 1–5 |seconddrivernumber= 27 |seconddriver = Patrick Tambay |seconddriverrounds= 9–16 |thirddrivernumber = 28 |thirddriver = Didier Pironi |thirddriverrounds = 1–12 |fourthdrivernumber= 28 |fourthdriver = Mario Andretti |fourthdriverrounds= 15–16 }} Arrows Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = A4 A5 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Brian Henton |firstdriverrounds = 1–3 |seconddrivernumber= 29 |seconddriver = Marc Surer |seconddriverrounds= 5–16 |thirddrivernumber = 30 |thirddriver = Mauro Baldi |thirddriverrounds = 1–3, 5–16 }} Osella Squadra Corse |constructor = |chassis = FA1C FA1D |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Jarier |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber= 32 |seconddriver = Ricardo Paletti‡ |seconddriverrounds= 1–8 }} Theodore Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = TY01 TY02 |tyre = |engine = DFV 3.0 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Derek Daly |firstdriverrounds = 1–3 |seconddrivernumber= 33 |seconddriver = Jan Lammers |seconddriverrounds= 5–7, 9–11 |thirddrivernumber = 33 |thirddriver = Geoff Lees |thirddriverrounds = 8 |fourthdrivernumber= 33 |fourthdriver = Tommy Byrne |fourthdriverrounds= 12–16 }} Candy Toleman Motorsport Toleman Group Motorsport |constructor = |chassis = TG181B TG181C TG183 |tyre = |engine = 415T 1.5 L4t |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 35 |firstdriver = Derek Warwick |firstdriverrounds = 1–6, 9–16 |seconddrivernumber= 36 |seconddriver = Teo Fabi |seconddriverrounds= 1–6, 9–16 }} Notes: * * Nelson Piquet drove the combination in rounds 1 and 5–16, and the combination in rounds 2 and 3. * † Riccardo Patrese drove the combination in rounds 1 and 9–16, and the combination in rounds 2–3 and 6–8. * ‡ Died during the season. Driver changes Pre-season * Mario Andretti: → CART * Raul Boesel: Formula Three → * Slim Borgudd: → * Mauro Baldi: European Formula Three → * Andrea de Cesaris: → * Eddie Cheever: → * Derek Daly: → * Teo Fabi: CanAm → * Beppe Gabbiani: → European Formula Two * Roberto Guerrero: European Formula Two → * Brian Henton: → * Alan Jones: → retirement * Niki Lauda: retirement → * Jochen Mass: no drive → * Riccardo Paletti: European Formula Two → * Riccardo Patrese: → * Héctor Rebaque: → CART * Keke Rosberg: → * Eliseo Salazar: → * Marc Surer: → no drive * Patrick Tambay: → no drive * Jacques Villeneuve, Sr.: → Snowmobiles * Manfred Winkelhock: European Formula Two → Mid-season ;Round 3, USA West * : Carlos Reutemann retired from F1, and was replaced by Mario Andretti for the race. ;Round 4, San Marino * All but , , , , , and boycotted the race. * : Slim Borgudd's sponsorship money ran out and was replaced by Brian Henton, who had been driving for . ;Round 5, Belgium * The boycotting teams returned. * : Derek Daly was hired from as a long-term replacement for Reutemann. * : Daly was replaced by Jan Lammers. * : Henton was replaced by Marc Surer. * : A third car was raced for Emilio de Villota. ;Round 6, Monaco * : The deceased Gilles Villeneuve's seat was not immediately filled. ;Round 7, Detroit * did not attend the Detroit or Canadian Grands Prix. ;Round 8, Canada * : Lammers had a broken thumb and was replaced by Geoff Lees. ;Round 9, Netherlands * : The deceased Riccardo Paletti's seat was left unfilled for the remainder of the season. * : Patrick Tambay filled Villeneuve's seat. * : Nigel Mansell broke his wrist at the Canadian GP and was substituted by Roberto Moreno. * : Lammers' thumb had recovered, and he took his drive back from Lees. * : returned back to the track. ;Round 10, Great Britain * : elected to run just two cars so Emilio de Villota was dropped. * : Mansell returned to the team. ;Round 11, France * : Mansell's wrist had not healed and he was substituted by Lees. ;Round 12, Germany * : Mansell again returned to Lotus. * : Jochen Mass retired after his accident, and was replaced by Richard Keegan. * : Lammers was dropped and replaced by Tommy Byrne. ;Round 13, Austria * : Didier Pironi's seat was left unfilled after his career-ending accident. ;Round 15, Italy * : Andretti replaced Pironi for the final two races. Team changes Calendar Race Schedule |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 17:00 }} |utc = 22:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 18:00 }} |utc = 18:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 13:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 12:00 }} |utc = 21:00 }} Calendar changes New events * A third race in the United States was held, the Detroit Grand Prix. Returning events * The South African Grand Prix returned, at Kyalami, after a year away. * The Swiss Grand Prix made a return, however, as motor racing is banned in Switzerland, the race was held at the Dijon-Prenois circuit in France. Removed events * The Spanish Grand Prix was dropped from the calendar, after just one year into its return. Cancelled events * The Super Licence dispute caused the to be cancelled. It was due to be the second race of the season. Circuit changes * The French Grand Prix was held at the Circuit Paul Ricard, displacing the Dijon-Prenois circuit, which held the Swiss Grand Prix. * As per the agreement between the circuits, the British Grand Prix switched from the Silverstone Circuit to Brands Hatch. Season review Pre-season Round 1: Round 2: Round 3: Round 4: Round 5: Round 6: Round 7: Round 8: Round 9: Round 10: Round 11: Round 12: Round 13: Round 14: Round 15: Round 16: Post-season Results Grands Prix |Grid2=Nelson Piquet |Grid2nation=BRA-1968 |Grid2team= |Grid3=Gilles Villeneuve |Grid3nation=CAN |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Carlos Reutemann |2ndnation=ARG |2ndteam= |3rd=René Arnoux |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:08.278 |FastestLapnumber=49 }} |Grid2=Gilles Villeneuve |Grid2nation=CAN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Keke Rosberg |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Alain Prost* |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=John Watson |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Nigel Mansell |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:37.016 |FastestLapnumber=36 }} |Grid2=Niki Lauda |Grid2nation=AUT |Grid2team= |Grid3=René Arnoux |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Niki Lauda |winnernation=AUT |winnerteam= |2nd=Keke Rosberg |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Riccardo Patrese† |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Niki Lauda |FastestLapnation=AUT |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:30.831 |FastestLapnumber=12 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Gilles Villeneuve |Grid3nation=CAN |Grid3team= |winner=Didier Pironi |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Gilles Villeneuve |2ndnation=CAN |2ndteam= |3rd=Michele Alboreto |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Didier Pironi |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:35.036 |FastestLapnumber=44 }} |Grid2=René Arnoux |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Keke Rosberg |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=John Watson |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Keke Rosberg |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Eddie Cheever‡ |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=John Watson |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.214 |FastestLapnumber=67 }} |Grid2=Riccardo Patrese |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Bruno Giacomelli |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Riccardo Patrese |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Didier Pironi |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Andrea de Cesaris |3rdnation=ITA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Riccardo Patrese |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.354 |FastestLapnumber=69 }} |Grid2=Andrea de Cesaris |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Keke Rosberg |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=John Watson |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Eddie Cheever |2ndnation=USA |2ndteam= |3rd=Didier Pironi |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:50.438 |FastestLapnumber=45 }} |Grid2=René Arnoux |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Alain Prost |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Nelson Piquet |winnernation=BRA-1968 |winnerteam= |2nd=Riccardo Patrese |2ndnation=ITA |2ndteam= |3rd=John Watson |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Didier Pironi |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:28.323 |FastestLapnumber=66 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nelson Piquet |Grid3nation=BRA-1968 |Grid3team= |winner=Didier Pironi |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Nelson Piquet |2ndnation=BRA-1968 |2ndteam= |3rd=Keke Rosberg |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Derek Warwick |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.780 |FastestLapnumber=13 }} |Grid2=Riccardo Patrese |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Nelson Piquet |Grid3nation=BRA-1968 |Grid3team= |winner=Niki Lauda |winnernation=AUT |winnerteam= |2nd=Didier Pironi |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Patrick Tambay |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Brian Henton |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:13.028 |FastestLapnumber=63 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Didier Pironi |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=René Arnoux |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Alain Prost |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Didier Pironi |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Riccardo Patrese |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:40.075 |FastestLapnumber=4 }} |Grid2=Alain Prost |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=René Arnoux |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Patrick Tambay |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=René Arnoux |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Keke Rosberg |3rdnation=FIN |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nelson Piquet |FastestLapnation=BRA-1968 |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:54.035 |FastestLapnumber=7 }} |Grid2=Riccardo Patrese |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Alain Prost |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=Elio de Angelis |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Keke Rosberg |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Jacques Laffite |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Nelson Piquet |FastestLapnation=BRA-1968 |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.699 |FastestLapnumber=5 }} |Grid3=Riccardo Patrese |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Keke Rosberg |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Alain Prost |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Niki Lauda |3rdnation=AUT |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Alain Prost |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:07.477 |FastestLapnumber=2 }} |Grid2=Nelson Piquet |Grid2nation=BRA-1968 |Grid2team= |Grid3=Patrick Tambay |Grid3nation=FRA |Grid3team= |winner=René Arnoux |winnernation=FRA |winnerteam= |2nd=Patrick Tambay |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mario Andretti |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=René Arnoux |FastestLapnation=FRA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.619 |FastestLapnumber=25 }} |Grid2=René Arnoux |Grid2nation=FRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Michele Alboreto |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Michele Alboreto |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=John Watson |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Eddie Cheever |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Michele Alboreto |FastestLapnation=ITA |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:19.639 |FastestLapnumber=59 }} Notes: * * : Nelson Piquet ( ) originally won the race, with Keke Rosberg ( ) second, but the pair were disqualified for using illegal water tanks. * † : Gilles Villeneuve ( ) finished third, but was disqualified for an illegal rear wing. * ‡ : Niki Lauda ( ) finished third, but was disqualified for an underweight car. * § : Keke Rosberg stalled on the parade lap and started from the rear of the grid. * ** : Didier Pironi suffered a career-ending crash in practice after setting pole and while his car was not withdrawn, he did not start. Title races Championship winner in bold, those outside of the championship race are in italics. Drivers' Title * Due to a disputed result at the , where he finished third but was disqualified, Niki Lauda was still in with a chance of winning the title going into the final race. The appeal was unsuccessful and the disqualification was not overturned. Constructors' Title Standings Drivers' Championship 1 – Rosberg'|lightblue|440||'44'}} 2 – Pironi|red|390||39}} 3 – Watson|pink|390||39}} 4 – Prost|yellow|340||34}} 5 – Lauda|pink|300||30}} 6 – Arnoux|yellow|280||28}} 7 – Tambay|red|250||25}} 8 – Alboreto|darkblue|250||25}} 9 – De Angelis|black|230||23}} }} Manufacturers' Championship 1 – '|red|370||'74'}} 2 – |pink|345||69}} 3 – |yellow|310||62}} 4 – |lightblue|290||58}} 5 – |black|150||30}} 6 – |darkblue|125||25}} 7 – |blue|110||22}} 8 – |cyan|100||20}} 9 – |blue|95||19}} |darkred|35||7}} |orange|25||5}} |gold|20||4}} |grey|15||3}} |purple|5||1}} }} Statistics Drivers * † Died during season. Constructors Teammate comparisons Note: Teammate pairings that lasted for just one race are not listed. / |driver1=Nelson Piquet |driver2=Riccardo Patrese |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=4 |driver2 outraced=2 |driver1 outqualified=9 |driver2 outqualified=6 |driver1 wins=1 |driver2 wins=1 |driver1 podiums=2 |driver2 podiums=3 |driver1 points=20 |driver2 points=21 |driver1 position=11th |driver2 position=10th }} (Rounds 1–3) |driver1=Michele Alboreto |driver2=Slim Borgudd |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=3 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=6 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=8th |driver2 position=NC }} (Rounds 4–16) |driver1=Michele Alboreto |driver2=Brian Henton |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=13 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins=1 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=2 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=19 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=8th |driver2 position=NC }} (Round 1–2) |driver1=Carlos Reutemann |driver2=Keke Rosberg |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=1 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=6 |driver2 points=2 |driver1 position=16th |driver2 position=1st }} (Rounds 5–16) |driver1=Derek Daly |driver2=Keke Rosberg |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=3 |driver2 outraced=9 |driver1 outqualified=1 |driver2 outqualified=12 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=1 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=5 |driver1 points=8 |driver2 points=36 |driver1 position=13th |driver2 position=1st }} |driver1=John Watson |driver2=Niki Lauda |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=6 |driver2 outraced=7 |driver1 outqualified=4 |driver2 outqualified=11 |driver1 wins=2 |driver2 wins=2 |driver1 podiums=5 |driver2 podiums=3 |driver1 points=39 |driver2 points=30 |driver1 position=2nd |driver2 position=5th }} |driver1=Manfred Winkelhock |driver2=Eliseo Salazar |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=3 |driver2 outraced=4 |driver1 outqualified=13 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=2 |driver2 points=2 |driver1 position=24th |driver2 position=23rd }} (Rounds 1–3, 5–8, 10, 12–16) |driver1=Elio de Angelis |driver2=Nigel Mansell |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=4 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins=1 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=1 |driver2 podiums=1 |driver1 points=23 |driver2 points=7 |driver1 position=9th |driver2 position=14th }} |driver1=Alain Prost |driver2=René Arnoux |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=4 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=8 |driver1 wins=2 |driver2 wins=2 |driver1 podiums=4 |driver2 podiums=4 |driver1 points=34 |driver2 points=28 |driver1 position=4th |driver2 position=6th }} (Rounds 1–3, 10–11) |driver1=Jochen Mass |driver2=Raul Boesel |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=NC |driver2 position=NC }} (Rounds 5–9) |driver1=Jochen Mass |driver2=Raul Boesel |driver3=Emilio de Villota |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver3image= |driver1 outraced=2 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver3 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=2 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver3 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver3 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver3 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver3 points=0 |driver1 position=NC |driver2 position=NC |driver3 position=NC }} (Rounds 12–16) |driver1=Rupert Keegan |driver2=Raul Boesel |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=NC |driver2 position=NC }} |driver1=Andrea de Cesaris |driver2=Bruno Giacomelli |driver1image= |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=6 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=1 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=5 |driver2 points=2 |driver1 position=17th |driver2 position=22nd }} |driver1=Eddie Cheever |driver2=Jacques Laffite |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=2 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=7 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=3 |driver2 podiums=1 |driver1 points=15 |driver2 points=5 |driver1 position=12th |driver2 position=18th }} (Rounds 1–5) |driver1=Gilles Villeneuve |driver2=Didier Pironi |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=4 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=1 |driver1 podiums=1 |driver2 podiums=1 |driver1 points=6 |driver2 points=10 |driver1 position=15th |driver2 position=2nd }} (Rounds 9–12) |driver1=Patrick Tambay |driver2=Didier Pironi |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=4 |driver1 wins=1 |driver2 wins=1 |driver1 podiums=2 |driver2 podiums=3 |driver1 points=16 |driver2 points=19 |driver1 position=7th |driver2 position=2nd }} (Rounds 15–16) |driver1=Patrick Tambay |driver2=Mario Andretti |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=0 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=1 |driver2 podiums=1 |driver1 points=6 |driver2 points=4 |driver1 position=7th |driver2 position=19th }} (Rounds 1–3) |driver1=Brian Henton |driver2=Mauro Baldi |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=0 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=1 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=NC |driver2 position=25th }} (Rounds 5–16) |driver1=Marc Surer |driver2=Mauro Baldi |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=4 |driver1 outqualified=10 |driver2 outqualified=2 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=3 |driver2 points=2 |driver1 position=21st |driver2 position=25th }} |driver1=Jean-Pierre Jarier |driver2=Riccardo Paletti |driver1image= |driver1 outraced=1 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=3 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=20th |driver2 position=NC }} |driver1=Derek Warwick |driver2=Teo Fabi |driver1image= |driver2image= |driver1 outraced=2 |driver2 outraced=0 |driver1 outqualified=11 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins=0 |driver2 wins=0 |driver1 podiums=0 |driver2 podiums=0 |driver1 points=0 |driver2 points=0 |driver1 position=NC |driver2 position=NC }} |} See Also *List of fatal accidents Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1982 Formula One Season